


bark

by ctrlaltcookie



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlaltcookie/pseuds/ctrlaltcookie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	bark

bark  
thats not a dog  
bark  
or part of a tree  
bark  
that horrible sound  
bark  
thats me


End file.
